


信徒

by lalacucumber



Category: Original Work
Genre: Japanese Character(s), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalacucumber/pseuds/lalacucumber
Summary: 美国人尼克被困居日本二十年，受人之托到日本谈生意的马克西姆和李试图将他救出来，却发现事情远比他们想象中复杂
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Kudos: 9
Collections: ALL ABOUT <Thug The Tango>





	信徒

信徒

一  
“这是李。”他摊平了手掌朝向李，面向这北村刚正用日语介绍道。“旧金山华人自救会会长。”

北村朝李略一点头。他又转向了李，手掌朝向北村，用英文说道：“这位是北村刚正，三王会北村组组长。”李用同样克制的礼节向北村致意。

他们早在接头时匆匆见过，但尼克坚持要办一个正式的会见，全部按照旧的日式礼仪来，但因为这是秘密的会见，也就办得比较简略。

尼克先给李身前茶台上的酒盏斟了清酒，随后也为北村倒满，做完了，他按照日本男子的礼仪跪坐在北村身旁，双目低垂。

“你已经全然是个日本人了，尼克。”北村吹着茶，用英文说道，无不带着满意的语气。

尼克没有回答，他保持着相同的姿势和沉默坐着，仿佛没有听见。

李尝试向尼克投去一个暗示的眼神，想向他表明昨晚他的提议仍然有效，尼克却没有再看他，李有些挫败，或许他还要再找机会和他说话，但没关系，他会成功的。

李很少会对这种对他没有什么兴趣的人下手，或者说从没有，李不喜欢做没有太大把握的事。

但尼克是个例外。

李再没见过长得像他那么美的人了。

这么说或许令人难以置信。斥之荒谬，单纯用文字甚至很难表达出那种美丽的十分之一来，那样的美貌长在一个男性的脸上称得上一种浪费，却又像某种神来之笔，李从没见过这样能将男性特有的、阳刚气质的坚毅和女性的、称得上脆弱般的柔和相结合得如此完美的脸庞；他的五官轮廓呈现出一种像牙雕般经过长时间的打磨和调整才有的恰当和精致；他的白种人皮肤在日本长期的清淡饮食滋养下，呈现出像是白玉一样细腻得隐隐透明般的色泽；两道细长的眉毛像毛笔勾画一样飞逸英气，深陷的眼窝里藏了双淡蓝色猫眼石似的眼睛，十分稀有，看着人时摄人心魄，低眉转眼都让人遐想连篇，宛如皮格马利翁的再造，纳喀索斯的倒影。

李没想过能在极道里见到这种人物，能让他从前见过的任何美人，无论男女，都一律黯然失色。

“好了。尼克。是时候我要和这位李先生谈正事了，你先出去。”北村继续用英文指挥着，他说的那么随意又充满权威，仿佛故意也叫李听明白。

“但是……”尼克抬眼瞧了他一下，嘴里有话像是想要反驳，最终还是吞回了那口气，收回了目光，点点头，转身移开了纸门，才站起来，走了出去，又跪在走廊上关上纸门才离开。

李收整了一下自己的心思，转过去想要开始正式的商谈。“北村先生……”

“等一下！李先生。”北村打断了他。他是个长相英俊威武的青年人，生了副在日本人中少见的面貌，一双剑眉横在细长的凤眼上，鼻子直挺，长下巴，高颧骨，相貌堂堂。

李被这样一个年纪比自己小这许多的人喝令，心里感到不快，然而既在他乡便是客，他又有求于人，也不好说什么，只好噤声听他说。

“你知道的，尼克是我们三王会下属大阪的风间组组长。这难道不会让你感到奇怪吗？李先生。尼克是个美国人，却能成为组长。”北村带着些不善的笑意。

“我听说尼克待在日本呆了二十年。”

“这是有原因的，李先生。虽然尼克现在已经冠上了风间的姓氏，但这原本不是他的姓氏，是我故去已久的大哥风间清的姓氏，虽说不是亲兄弟，但也是情深义重的至交。”北村带着缅怀的口吻说道：“尼克在很年轻的时候结识了大哥，一直忠心耿耿，为他牺牲了许多，包括左手的无名指和尾指，在当年他的名气响彻整个大阪，不仅仅是因为他的相貌和身份，也是因为他的能力和忠诚。可以说，多亏了他，兄长才巩固了在大阪的统治。当时，我一直在东京发展，所以不能陪伴在兄长身边，尼克的存在对我来说就简直就是对这种愧疚极大的安慰。”

“……兄长也和我说，他和尼克缔结的是只有死亡才能将他们分开的深切关系，也多次拜托我，如果不幸遭遇意外，请我务必要妥善照顾尼克。”

“……十分不幸的是，兄长这样拜托我之后不到一年，他的养父，也是当年他们的组长，因为遭到极其信任的人背叛，双双遭到暗杀。势力遭到很大的挫败，简直到了生死存亡的地步。我至今十分内疚当时没能及时赶到大阪支援尼克和兄长，以至于他们落得如此惨烈的结局。等我去到的时候，时局却被尼克暂时平定下来，我才知道，尼克带着很重的伤势依然带刀独自前往敌对阵营的大本营。可以说，他是带着和风间大哥在阴间团聚的愿望前去的，‘即使失去一切也无所谓‘’……他带着这样的想法独自闯进了叛徒的入会现场，当着所有人的面将他杀死了。最后全身而退。”

“他是靠着这样无畏的英勇和强大的魅力征服了兄长的人马，当然也征服了我。他们自愿跟随他，尊称他组长，让他继承了兄长的意志，管理大阪。他一直做得十分出色，严格遵守着传统的道义精神去做事，连三王会内部许多的元老都不得不敬佩他。我当然也要履行我对兄长的承诺，无条件地照顾他的处境，支持他的发展。而他确实不失所望。二十年来，他甚至做得比许多日本人都要好。”

北村停下了，他的发言充满感情，但不过分激昂，带着礼貌的克制，但言语之间仍然充满威严。李看在眼里，也逐渐认同当初尼克在电话里游说他的主要看法：北村将会是一个很好的领导人，扶持他做会长是一项有远见的投资。

“真了不起。”李低声说。

“对，十分了不起。他二十岁来到日本，在那之前他一直是纯粹作为美国人长大的。但直到现在，已经很少能见到像他那样恪守武士道品格的人了。当初他还向我说，‘兄长去世了，他本来就是抱着殉葬的心情只身去复仇的，只是没想到对方组长被他的尊严感动，允许他杀掉了叛徒，毫发无损地回来了’。他本应该按照传统，随着家主而去，剖腹自杀。兄长的手足都苦苦哀求他不要这样做，如果他也离开，那么他们的处境只会更加悲惨。尼克听了实在不忍心才留下，一直苦苦支撑到现在。可以说，他这么多年来都是依靠对兄长的赤诚和热爱才活下来。”

北村顿了顿，才语调低沉地说：“二十年，他从来没有提起过美国半句话，身边连外国友人都没有，一直为风间组和三王会尽心尽力。包括我在内，我的组员，还有三王会许多人，看待尼克，都是将他看做可以托付生命的对象。也正是因为这种纯粹的信任，所以尼克向我极力推荐您，无论如何都要促成这次会晤的时候，我也是毫不犹豫地答应了。”

李听了，笑了一声，问说：“所以？北村先生的意思是？”

“我知道您向尼克提供回国的可能，还承诺会保证他的一切需要。”北村开门见山。

李目光冷峻地看着北村，没有说话。

“诚然，我理解，优秀的武士自然会被想要建立功业的家主争先夺取。原谅我向您赘述这些话，也希望您能理解。您的提议本身就是对他本人、对兄长、对风间组、对三王会的冒犯，我个人更将其视为挑衅。”

北村也毫不示弱地直视他的双眼，这是很少人能做到的，当李特地用他那双锐利的双眼，以一种了然于心的高傲姿态审视旁人，绝大多数人都会屈服于他的威仪；而少数没有这样做的人，日后都成为了李可敬的朋友，或者敌人，抑或两者皆是。

过了半晌，李垂下眼，才说。

“我明白了。”

二  
从北村刚正第一次见他起，他好像一直都是这副模样，除了要出去动手处理麻烦，他就会穿一套贴身漂亮的西装；其他时候他都穿着平整得没有一丝皱着的和服，黑色的外套，黑色的袍子，只有领口底下露出重叠的白色底袍的一瞥，黑色的腰带按照传统的服制腰后打结，外头系着刀带，挂着风间清留下来的对刀，谨慎地在外套里遮着。

他是在葬礼上见到他的。

风间清和他的养父的葬礼，因为谋杀发生的时间太接近，只好同日下葬。白松是备受尊崇的极道元老，风间也因为功绩赫赫而受到广泛的尊敬，所以他们去世，关东关西各个大组都派了代表或者组长亲自出席。

当时的北村，刚刚升任，成为东京最年轻的组长，是会长相当看重的人材，被选中带领整个组代表整个三王会前去表达敬意。

虽然早有耳闻，风间清收留一个美国人在手下做事，创下了业绩，连白松这样传统古板的日本人也被尼克的品格和能力感动，在风间清的劝说下，竟还举行了仪式将那外国人收作了养子。这件事传到东京的时候，连会长都说，这美国人大概实在是有很高的本领和极高尚的品行，才能赢得白松这么大的认同。引得东京这边的组长们谈论起来的时候，也不禁好奇这样的人的真实模样。

后来风间和白松接连身亡，那美国人做出来的复仇举止和风间手下的成员对他的臣服使会里大为震动，连会长派去大阪的联络人回来报告时都赞不绝口。会长当即决定，派北村前往，游说尼克带着风间组加入三王会，趁机实现三王会向关西扩张的第一步计划。

这是很不寻常的，会长是个谨慎而老派的人，信条是绝不做没有把握的事。虽然尼克的事迹让极道中人都对这个他们向来轻视的外来者刮目相看，但在当时大阪的局势，白松组两名领导人接连死亡，另一名颇具声望的继任者带着大批组员和地盘叛逃到出于上风的势津组。尽管尼克最终杀掉了叛徒，但势津组组长的恩惠也就到此为止，被夺走的产业和叛逃的组员不可能归还，在势津组的威胁下，白松组的实力还是接连不断地流失，将近瓦解。虽然还没有最终定音，但势津组对大阪的新统治已成定局。由一个外国人担纲组长的白松组消亡只是早晚的问题。

那是白松和风间的葬礼，无疑也是白松组在大阪这座它曾一度凌驾于上的城市里最后的谢幕。

会长却在这时做出了支援风间组的决定，胜利的可能性微乎其微，如有失策，可能连北村组也就此再也回不了东京，这种显而易见的对比会长不可能看不清。可他仍然不顾会中众多组长的反对这样做，可见尼克高贵的品行确实罕见而珍贵，连会长也愿意破例孤注一掷。

在这种前提下，早就久仰其大名的北村也没有推辞，做好了会像风间清一样被其折服的心理准备前往了大阪。即使是这样，当他第一次见到尼克时，仍然惊为天人，不知所措得几乎像个初坠爱河的少年一样痴狂。

尼克就像日后他许多年那样素黑的和服示人，腰上绑着风间清家传的对刀，风间清没有妻儿，也没有家人，只有尼克，坐在白松女儿身旁，代表风间清的家属接受慰问。

他跪坐在祭坛的一旁，对每一个向他致意的来者都谦卑地低着头以示感谢，北村其中之一，对尼克来说，他和其他人都没有什么不同，他也不曾多看北村一眼，只是按照某种固定的模式，点头感谢。北村却在他略一抬下巴那一刻就被摄住了全部心神，他没有拗哭，也没有哀嚎，甚至脸上没有多大悲伤的神色，只是面无表情，脸色和嘴唇都泛着惨白。他的脸上还残留着为风间清战斗复仇留下来的青紫伤痕，也可见悲伤使他病态地消瘦下去，双颊微微往里凹陷着。但即使他脸上有这么多残缺，却依然没有折损他半点美貌，甚至使他风华更甚，越使来人起敬怜悯。

北村参仰了风间清的遗容，上了祭香，就在祭坛另一侧和其他地方来的组长们落座，果然其他组长们也纷纷低声讨论着尼克的归处，不少组长看大阪大局已定，就盘算着将尼克收入麾下，壮大力量，提高声望。

北村默默听着，也不多搭话，目光一直停留在对侧的尼克身上。他裹在宽大的黑色和服里，一派恭谦清雅的风度，就算撇去北村之前听闻那些好名声不谈，他的外貌足以让人沉沦，能够拥有这样的人，静处下来是君子，必要战斗时是誓死的武士，还生着这样的面孔，仿佛美梦一样。这也让北村暗自下定决心要达成会长的期望不可，游说尼克加入三王会，就算最后的结局是北村葬身大阪，但如果能和尼克并肩作战，他也觉得死而无憾。

葬礼结束之后，尼克和白松的家属们一起在祭坛外送走来宾，天上下起了雾水一般的小雨，气氛却比葬礼开场时要活跃许多。许多外地的组长是白松生前的好友兄弟，也是白松女儿的长辈，出了祭坛纷纷赶来安慰白松家属，论及旧日情谊的怀念之情稀释了空气中的哀伤。而一些与风间清交好的旧友或者年轻一点的组长则将尼克团团围住，试探尼克将来的打算。尼克二十五岁跟随风间清一起出狱，至今也不过十年，他还十分年轻，正是要大展宏图的时候。有些组长过于心急，已经直接开始谈待遇和承诺的事，惹得风间组的成员不悦，言语之间有些吵闹起来。

北村不急不忙地还留在祭堂里，看着尼克站在相互争吵的组长面前，表情平静，听上去有些虚弱，将近无力地用日语说：“谢谢各位的好意。只是……现在或许不是讨论这个的时候。” 

众人的声音慢慢低下去，他的随从给他打了伞，他和与会众人低声告过别之后，就疾步走到汽车旁边，在人们的目送下离开了。

“太耀眼了。”北村的助手松下，看着尼克的身影消失在汽车里，他才转过脸来，不由得感叹着：“果然是不同凡响的人物……”

“他是不会离开大阪的。”北村十分肯定地说。“至少现在不会。”

“哦？”松下惊诧地问：“你怎么知道？看样子，他们提供了非常诱人的条件。而且现在这种状况下，离开大阪才是明智的选择……”

“如果他真是个明智的人，就不会为风间清复仇了。”北村解释道：“他是不会离开大阪的，这是风间清的城市，只有这里，才有他的气息。”

三

他们将北村为他们派遣的司机送他们到一家有名的平民拉面馆，进去之后，他们点了单，马克西姆再三确定了四周没有可疑人员之后，才在热闹的人声嘈杂里低声问他：“谈得怎么样？”

李撇撇嘴，面对马克西姆不免带着些许委屈，说：“不怎么样？”

“什么不怎么样？他不同意你的条件？他还想要什么？更多的分成？”

“他不肯跟我们回去。”李有些失落地说。

“蛤？”马克西姆诧异地抬高眉毛，一时之间，他甚至以为李这婊子已经疯到谈不妥就要把那日本人拐卖走，他愣了一会儿，才反应过来他在说尼克。

当他意识到这中国人又好色心起时，他不免恼火起来，李在大多数时候都十分明智、令人尊敬，除了他的鸡巴硬着的时候，在这种时候，他就立马变成了个不讲理的孩子，得不到就哭闹、耍别扭。这时候他就会变成马克西姆的麻烦，要么马克西姆只能想办法让他得到，而这在李的梦里才能实现，要么马克西姆就要费尽九牛二虎之力让李接受他永远得不到的事实。

“北村野心很大，所以要说服他很容易。只要我们，利用外来人的身份，帮他解决掉几个挡路的人，让他当上会长，和他合作，海上赌场的生意三七分账，别的生意他不过问，我们之后就能免费使用他的港口和运货轮。这是个好买卖。我不担心。他知道分寸。”李说完，接着露出一副苦相，摇了摇马克西姆搁在桌面上的手。“马克西姆……他们不让他走，还说我……”

“那是你该说。”马克西姆打了他的手背一下。“别碰我，这件事我不帮你。”

“可是……”李拉长了声音。“我想……”

“你想都不要想。”

李叹了气，收回了手，说：“我怎么跟基里安交代……”

“什么怎么跟他交代？你跟他很熟吗？那是他自己的哥哥，他自己不来，要你管这闲事。”马克西姆的声音有些暴躁。通常他爱看李求他的样子，这可是很难得，所以十分可爱，但他可不爱看李为了这种事求他，还扯冠冕堂皇的谎言，他对此毫无耐性。

“你怎么这么说话？”李被他这种态度惹得也失去耐心，恼火起来，更加不可爱了。“连你也说我！”

“我就说你！”马克西姆啐道：“见人就上的臭婊子。”

李在桌子底下踹了他一脚，他假装没感觉到，向招待女孩要了两碗拉面。外国人在国外十分新鲜，那日本女孩朝他抛去两个媚眼，他也无动于衷，那女孩也就悻悻走开了。

“没有基里安帮我们搭线，这生意能成吗？他大可以自己赚这钱，可他把这便宜给了我，我想还他个人情怎么了？那是他亲哥哥，二十年了都没回过美国了，就算撇开我不谈，你也不体谅体谅人情世故呢？”李不停地辩解。

马克西姆没好气地看了他一眼，说：“他自己不干这事，是因为他干不了好吗？亚历山大还待在里头，你让他带着斯图尔特那婊子来，他们能活着坐飞机回去就很不错了，还说帮人除掉什么麻烦……你就继续对我说谎吧，李，让我看看你还要演到什么时候……”

李的谎话被揭穿的时候都会恼羞成怒，只是因为这世上唯一能揭穿他的人就是马克西姆，他又没法杀死他，只好把自己的脸撇到一边，不和他搭话，目光也冰冷冷的。

马克西姆也不哄他，他从没哄过他，以前没有，现在当然也不会有。等面端了上来，马克西姆推了一碗到李的跟前，李也不动筷，也不看他。

他没办法了，说：“噢，李，别这么不讲理。我问你，如果你死了，我可以再找一个人吗？”

“不行！我不准！”李马上转过来，斩钉截铁地说：“如果你这样做，我就从坟墓里爬出来，把你和那个贱人双双射杀在床上。”

马克西姆笑了，他就知道李是这种人，毫不掩饰自己的自私，正如他毫不掩饰自己过度的欲望。

“那不就是了。”马克西姆耸耸肩。

“你什么意思？”

“人都是这样，嘴上说爱，说假如自己死掉了，希望情人能放下自己好好生活，但心里谁不希望，情人最好能一直放不下，一直记得，直到把自己活成别人的纪念碑呢？只不过，只有你这婊子，敢光明正大地这样要求别人。”马克西姆吃了两口面，继续说：“事实上，绝大多数人，无论怎么说，最终都会放下，去过自己的生活。只有极少数的人做到了，这也是为什么这种行为那么珍贵。二十年了，李，纵使长了一张你那样能说会道的嘴，你又凭什么觉得自己能动摇一座纪念碑？”

李翻了个白眼，说：“你他妈到底在说什么鬼？我听懂了每一个单词，却还是不知道你这个王八蛋在说什么。”他想了想，话锋一转，问：“你知道了？你知道了他经历了什么？”

“嗯。只要多喝两口酒，他们什么都能说。”马克西姆顿了顿，更为认真地说：“我留在了美国，李，还一直陪你来到这里，因为你没了我就会马上死掉。同样的意义之下，尼克留在了日本。”

“我才不会。”李马上反驳。

马克西姆没有理会他，接着说：“他是不会离开日本的，永远都不会，直到死去，就像我不会离开你。”

李不说话了，他瞪着他，然后又踹了他一脚。

过了一会儿，李拿起了筷子，摇摇头，好像毫不在乎似的说：“我听不懂你在说什么。”

四  
当他出现在夜总会里，无论喝得有多醉、先前和陪酒小姐玩的有多疯的成员都安静下来了，所有人都站了起来，注视着他。他还穿着和葬礼那天制式颜色相同的和服，别着刀，身后跟着风间清生前最信任的两个组员，那仗势，跟那黑压压坐满整个场子的北村全组相比实在可怜，然而尼克身上，仿佛天生带着那种气质：沉稳、安静、低调但也不可忽视、不可冒犯。

他镇定地扫视了四周一圈，仿佛这群占领了他的夜总会的关东人跟他们身后那根柱子没有什么区别，最终他的目光落在仍坐在最中央的北村刚正身上，他一手按在身侧的对刀上，从容地走到他面前。

“北村先生。”他用纯熟的日语称呼他。

“噢，不赖嘛，原来还是知道我是谁。”北村挑衅地说。

“知道，您代表关东三王会，去过清的葬礼上致意。我很感激。”他丝毫不为他目中无人的姿态所动摇，仍彬彬有礼地回应。“希望您回去之后，也能代我向会长表达我的感激之情，多谢他对清的挂念。您能带着组员光临，是我的荣幸。”

他回答得滴水不漏，甚至对于一个黑道来说过于谦卑，这让北村很诧异，传闻中的尼克比眼前人武勇许多，是那种寡言少语动手果断的人物。北村眯着眼睛，细细地打量他，他好像比两天前的模样更加苍白了，他的眼睛很光亮，却不是那种武夫的凶光，而是一种更为柔和的眼光，是那种历经风雨疲惫不堪却仍然坚定的人才会有的目光。

“那天结束之后，我还没和你说上话，你就走了。”北村责怪说。

“是我疏忽了。”尼克轻描淡写地回应。

北村的目光不停地在他身上来回游走，又落到他的佩刀上，他留意到他们说话的过程里，尼克就没把手从刀柄上拿下来过。那时他突然明白了，他还是传闻里说的那个雷厉风行的杀手，风间清的离世让他空虚而疲惫，突然落在他肩上的责任让他不得不变得世故一些，可与此同时，他仍然准备着，倘若接下来一言不合，他便二话不说让他落得跟那个叛徒一个下场，一刀割喉。

“唉！松下！你们做什么？做什么呐？看什么看？嗯？”北村大声呼喝道：“这是对待组长的礼貌吗？一个个都打算做什么？想要剪掉舌头吗？”

站在一边的松下跟了他许久，马上知会他的意思，带头对着尼克猛地一鞠躬，大声问候道：“组长这段时间辛苦了！”其余人看松下的动作，也立马整整齐齐朝着尼克的方向一鞠躬，大声表达了相同的问候。

尼克的表情没有太大变化，他看着北村，北村朝他露出个略和气些的微笑，说：“我理解，那天是不太方便，那么现在刚好，也请你坐下我们喝一杯，说说话。”

尼克打量着周围，刚刚还齐刷刷如同某种黑色森林似的站着的众人，现在又都一直保持弯着腰的姿势，静悄悄地等着他的回应。

“好……”尼克轻微地点点头，然后才提高了些声音说：“别拘束，大家玩吧。”

说完了他就坐下了，隔着桌子，对着北村。

北村朝松下打了个眼色，松下会意，大喊着赶走了北村身边的小姐们，又走了别桌上，招呼大家喝酒，他这番动作下来，现场的人们也就慢慢重新坐下去，气氛缓缓回暖。

“威士忌？啤酒？”北村挑了挑眉。

“威士忌。”

北村点点头，拿过了酒瓶往杯子里倒了些，又用从冰桶里取冰。

“风间去世以来，你过得很艰难吧。”北村一边这样做，一边叹息着用日语说。

尼克盯着他的脸，眼里带着全然的不信任，竟不答话，表情僵着。北村被他这种持续的提防惹得不快，不过细想下来，他又有什么理由怪这外国人呢？

三王会在大阪的联络人报告得仔细，就说风间清生前虽然不是那种热络的男人，但确是十足会交谈的，十足懂世故，和人打交道很能抓分寸的；可尼克正好相反，他顶不会说话，就晓得动手，平常兄弟和他搭话他也不知道回应，就算回应了也让人无话可说，让人没法亲近。就只数风间清最懂他的思想，不须说他也知道他想要什么，在里最能逗尼克说笑的，在外上下打点给尼克的道路铺排得顺顺当当。

所以从前十年，平日里众人见尼克都是跟在风间清身后寸步不离，人情应付都是风间清替他说替他做的，如今风间清死了，他倒像个失了声十年的哑巴要从头开始学说话。估计刚刚也是学着风间清从前的样子说的，是应对对方带着人来强压场子时的套话，这倒是容易；可北村换了副态度好言好语的软待他，他反而无措起来，只能像只刚出走的幼兽，对一草一木都紧张兮兮。

北村挑了挑眉，将酒杯拿到他面前，也不放下，等着他接。

“如果你打算说服我跟你去东京……”尼克用日语缓慢地开口，语调僵硬极了，几乎像有人掐着他的喉咙要将他的声音挤出来似的。

“不。”北村用英文打断道：“不不不，当然不了，洛厄尔先生。我要有多自大、多无知，才会尝试说服你跟随我去东京？不……洛厄尔先生，不是我要说服你前去东京，是你要来说服我留在大阪。”

尼克睁了睁眼睛，仿佛难以置信自己刚刚听到了什么，他又想了想，带着他无法控制的讽笑，说：“那是我听过最自大最无知的话了。”

“嗯。”北村点点头，甚至还拿着那杯尼克没有接过的酒朝尼克摇了摇，笑说：“而且你会认同我的。”

“是什么让你又这样的想法？”尼克马上反问。

北村的笑意更盛，果然使用他的母语还是能让尼克健谈一些，他并非是不会说日语，只是他太习惯风间清做他的嗓子。

“因为如果风间清在这里，他就会认同我。”北村回答。

尼克的眼色变了变，握紧搭着手的刀柄，压着声音说：“别使用他，别用这种方式提起他。”

“噢，洛厄尔先生，你太伤心了。以至于没法好好想清楚，喝点酒，好吗？这能让你感觉好一些。”北村再次将酒杯拿到他跟前。

他抿紧了嘴唇，伸手接过去，北村的指尖滑过他的手指，那是很快的一瞬间，足以他感觉那么温热而不可忽视，却又让他无法确定那之下的含义。

他把杯子抵着自己的嘴唇，北村的手掌温度还留在玻璃杯上，他意识到那种温度的触感之后，却又不可自制地将杯子握得更紧。

这些都让他觉得害怕，不是那种面临险境的畏惧或者带着嫌恶感情的惊怕，那更像是……他看见某种长在沙漠里有毒的花朵，他跋涉太久，他看不到尽头，直到看见这株有毒的植物在漫漫黄沙里形色鲜艳地盛开，他本应该绕开的，但他没有，他只是同时感觉到生和死的欲望，是那种害怕，比起害怕死亡，更加害怕自己想要触摸的欲望。

是什么时候开始的呢？尼克想。辛辣的酒液顺着他的喉管缓缓流动，像竹筒里的流水一样缓慢，在风间清死后，他第一次感到温暖。甚至连这种没法解释的温暖也让尼克感到害怕。

“我之前没来过这里，一直在东京生活，原本以为关西很落后，一直没来，结果现在来了才觉得，这里的日本气息更浓厚一些。东京太过摩登，太过时髦了，那里的女人都变得不像日本女人应该有的样子了，真是让人头大。唉！要是能留在大阪就好了，这里的女人也漂亮，性格也很温柔。”北村感叹着，放松地靠在沙发上。

他真是个非常享受别人的目光的人，从他走进灵堂那一刻开始尼克就注意到了这一点，他穿着那种时下东京最流行的白色西装，搭配着黑色的衬衣，在前来哀悼的人们的指点中坦然自若，几乎算得上在炫耀他这种性格。但尼克知道这不是北村刚正的错，北村是个长相十分英俊的男人，无论是从日本人还是美国人的眼光来看，他身材生的高大，肩宽腰窄，四肢修长，有着像运动员一样健康的小麦肤色，双眼带着日本式的风流多情，然而脸庞又像欧美人一样轮廓分明。这样的资质让他带着与生俱来的自信风度，看上去就像个做什么都一定会成功的人物，这种长相气质让人一看就知道，他大概很少会在人际交往上吃亏，无论是男人还是女人中间。

当然，这种天生的幸运再配上他的年轻，不可避免地给尼克造成一种不好的印象感受：他对于自己的想法有种理所当然的态度，他也毫不掩饰自己的欲望和势在必行的态度。

看尼克不回答，他也不恼怒，还向前倾着身子，凑近了，笑说：“你可真安静。我开始明白为什么大阪的人都喜欢你了，洛厄尔先生。”

“什么？”尼克问。

“你知道像风间清或者更老一点的那些人，他们对日本女人有种非常传统的审美。”北村停顿了一下，才说：“他们觉得说话越少的女人越吸引人。”

在他们周围听见这句暗讽的组员们都为这恶意的挑衅捧场大笑，隆平被激得朝北村大叫：“喂！你这家伙！说话放尊重一点！”

尼克攥了攥刀柄，一时间整个夜总会都安静下来，所有人的目光都投向了他们的方向，女孩们被吓得瑟瑟发抖不敢出声，尼克看了看四周，把手从刀柄上放下去，转而抬手摁住了身后的隆平。

“抱歉。”尼克僵硬地用日语回应：“我听不懂日语。”

随即他站起来，用英语说：“葬礼结束了，北村先生，你不会想要下一个的。今晚我请客，过了今天你就回去吧。”

“那你倒是送我一程也好啊。”北村不依不饶。“我喝醉了，尼克，把我送回宾馆吧。我的人还要玩一会儿，就拜托你了。”

“我们老大凭什么……”隆平正想表示不满，又再次被尼克制止住了。

尼克为他那种亲昵的称呼方式皱了皱眉，看着他犹豫了一会儿，才吩咐说：“隆平，你送北村先生回……”

“唉！唉唉唉！”北村蛮横地打断了他：“他送我回去了，你怎么办？尼克？总不能让你堂堂风间组老大走路回去吧？多难看啊？嗯？！我听说你之前也经常给白松和风间开车吧？就不能给我开一回吗？”

这番话终于把尼克惹恼了，带着少许怒意看着他，他抓着刀柄想了想，怒极反笑，竟说：“如果你那么坚持，好哇，来啊，我送你回去。

松下在一边看着尼克说话的语气神态，不免紧张起来，拉着北村担忧地叫了声：“老大……”

“唉！别管我，你继续带他们玩。”北村一点不紧张，也许是酒精让他放松了警惕，或者他本来就压根不把尼克当一回事，他一把拂开了松下，站了起来，笑着对尼克说：“走吧。”

五  
反正马克西姆是看不出来尼克有什么那么好的，能让李这么一直惦念，背着他求尼克求了好几天。

马克西姆知道了又窝了一肚子火，最他妈要命的是，这事还是尼克主动跟他说的，在他距离自己不足一根勃起的鸡巴的距离的时候说的。

“他们都是一样的。”他对马克西姆说：“李也好，北村也好，都是这样，他们不够专心，很难专注，想要什么就不假思索、毫无节制地夺取，这让他们成为好的极道，也让他们如此卑鄙。”

他更加靠近马克西姆一点，几乎要靠在他身上，他的脸仰起来看着他，呼出的气息带着浓重的酒精味道，仿佛这顿酒喝下去让他很冷，他不得不更靠近他一些才能顺畅地呼吸。

“但你不一样，我第一次看见你我就知道你不一样。你不是极道，至少不会是好的那种。你太专心了，就像我一样，我们是一样的人。马克西姆。”他几乎像哀求一样低声说道。

“你喝醉了，尼克。”马克西姆说。他猜尼克希望他抱着他，不过他假装自己没猜到。

李跟北村的密谈到底要什么时候结束呢？马克西姆一边这样想着，一边真希望喝醉的人是李。李喝醉了就会像中风一样神志不清，任他摆布，十分让人兴起；绝不会像这个什么所谓美人一样缠着别人胡说八道。

是的，他想起来又很闷气，李觉得这人长得可美。

马克西姆一点没觉得，他横竖看不出来尼克的长相有什么可稀罕的，现在他更加无法理解，说不定根本原因只是李这人性欲太强，要是哪个西瓜长得好看一些，他可能也要挖个洞捅进去。

“我可能是喝醉了，但我比任何时候都更清楚自己在说什么。”尼克靠在他的胸前低语道。“你应该也经常会听到别人这么说吧？说，‘你真勇敢’、‘好凶猛’、‘太残忍了果然是真正的男子汉’这些愚蠢的日本人……”

“……那才不是真的，我从来……都不是他们口中所说的那种人，只是清……我太害怕会失去他，以至于我什么都做得出来，我什么都做得出来，但又有什么用呢？”

“嗯……”马克西姆心不在焉地回应着，他并没有怎么听尼克说话，他比较关心李图尼克什么好处，马克西姆扶着尼克，尝试把他提起来一些好让自己伸伸腿，榻榻米真该死，要人盘腿坐着或者跪着，但无论如何都不让人舒服，也不知道这些日本女人是怎么做到的，竟能端正地那样跪坐着许久。他扶着他的腰，让他能靠在一个日式的小扶手上，能靠着，尼克到底没有醉到荒唐的地步，一半身子靠着，一双眼半睁不睁地看着他，那身黑色的和服漏出一小段形状分明的锁骨来。

真瘦。马克西姆想。屁股应该没有李那么大。

“带我走吧。”尼克忽然说。“哪里都行，只要不在这里，只要没有北村刚正，或者李，或者任何人，就算是西伯利亚也好。我知道我们不会相爱，但是我们会过得更好，因为我们知道忠诚是什么，不会让彼此活在患得患失之中，就像从前我和清一样，真正属于彼此，没有暧昧不明的界限，没有灰色地带，没有谁需要妥协。我知道你是这样的，我知道，马克西姆。”

哼。马克西姆在心里冷哼了一声，真应该让李来看看，让他看看他又用他的大屁股招来什么疯子。

“那你当时为什么没有去死呢？”马克西姆反问。

尼克听了觉得连酒都醒了一半。

“这不是他们的传统什么的吗？剖腹自杀什么的。”马克西姆不耐烦地打了个手势。“如果你的主人死了就要一起去死？”

“我尝试过。至少有这样打算。”尼克回答。

“但是北村刚正阻止了你。”马克西姆说。

“我不会这么说……”

“但是事实就是这样。”马克西姆打断了他。“而且换一种说法，虽然我讨厌这么说，但你爱他。”

“不！”尼克立刻否定。

“随你便。你爱怎么说怎么说，好像我乐意说一样。”马克西姆耸耸肩。

“……他……他说服了我……”尼克说。“他说，我要留下来，照顾清所留下的东西。”

“包括把我们请来，帮他成为会长，得到他想要的吗？”马克西姆反驳：“真奇怪，你爱上他了，却觉得无法接受这件事，以至于想要跑到西伯利亚去逃避？”

“那是一种背叛。”尼克说。“而且他令我恶心。”

“你看，所以我觉得你那套我和你是一种人根本是胡说八道。”马克西姆满不在乎地伸伸腿，说：“你拿一个死人的那套道德准则将自己困在这里，甚至因为和这种原则相违背而觉得痛苦，而我不，我不痛苦，我只要还能和那个亚洲妓女睡觉我就无所谓。”

“你看，都是你自己造成的，你不是真的需要忠贞，你最大的问题是你不能接受去做个妓女。”马克西姆总结道。

也不知道到底是因为这个男人满不在乎的态度，还是因为他一语中的，尼克浸在醉意里，却感到一股火辣辣的羞耻在胸腔里蔓延。但他不能把这种羞耻表现出来，他更为这种耻辱感感到恼怒，他尖锐地对马克西姆说道：“你为那个中国人付出那么多，有得到过你想要的吗？你那么忠诚于他，真好笑，他这几天在我面前就像一条狗一样追着我跑。”  
马克西姆知道尼克想要伤害他，然而这些年他在李身上受到过的类似伤害太深，这几句话对他来说什么都不是。榻榻米坐得他腿脚也累，他打算走到外面去吹吹风等李出来好了。他爬了起来，正要往外走，尼克却在他背后，似哭般说道：“马克西姆，为什么忠诚在他们那种人眼里什么都不是呢？”

马克西姆心头一颤，他转过身来看那个裹在一团和服里的美国人，像是只困顿在竹笼里的异国鸟。不知怎的，竟生出一股不忍来。

他隐约猜测着滋什么，过了一会儿，他才迟疑地对尼克说：“你……你是不是被……”

五  
尼克开车载着北村刚正回到了他下榻的饭店，他本想在饭店门口放下北村就离开，北村叫他作他的司机显然是要在他的城市里轻蔑他，他对这个自大的年轻人没有太多的耐心。

然而车到了饭店门口，却迟迟不见北村有动作，他正想开口请他下车，但是北村好像能猜到他想说什么，抢在他之前道：“尼克，我知道你眼下最需要什么，如果我们能达成合作，我保证我能让你得到。”

“你以为你很了解我？”尼克冰冷地反问。“北村先生，你不要得寸进尺。”

“得寸进尺还是投其所好？你比我更清楚，尼克。”北村看向尼克，喉结上下滚动，他略有干涩地说：“我住在四楼尽头的房间，我相信你会想清楚的。”

说完，北村打开车门迈开腿走了出去。

尼克握着方向盘，用力地踩紧油门，车子飞驰出去，霓虹灯光像彩色的雨，一波又一波地泼洒下来，穿过挡风玻璃，冰凉凉地淋在尼克身上。

他看着车流，偶尔看看黑色的天际，思维胡乱地闯荡，他想起北村的挑衅，他对他的轻视和傲慢；想起那些各地来的组长，毫不在乎地在风间的葬礼上争抢他加入；他想起风间，风间将对刀交付给他的那个晚上，他第一次向风间袒露从后背直到大腿的整片全新的纹身，风间又是如何虔诚地吻过每一寸；他想起风间留下的那些遗物和这一整座混乱无序的城，他是如何苦苦坚守这些遗产的。

他也是他的遗产。

尼克觉得喉咙发苦，随即胃里涌上一股恶心的感觉，他强忍了下去，掉头驶回了饭店。

北村看到他的时候毫不意外，侧过了身将他迎了进去。

“请坐。”北村走到酒柜前，边倒着酒，略一回头向他说道。

尼克手脚僵硬地坐在了沙发上。

北村一手拿着两杯酒走来，放了一杯在他面前，冲他笑笑，绕过了茶几，坐到了他面前。

“我就直接向你说吧，尼克，我不相信你会愿意到别的城市去屈居人下，毫无疑问，你现在需要我的帮助，需要三王会的帮助，没有我，你守不住大阪一个月。三王会是你唯一的选择。”

尼克看着北村不容置疑的神情，这个青年毫无疑问是英俊非凡的，然而这种神情，这种满溢的自信完全遮盖了他的好容貌，他的一言一行都让尼克觉得他咄咄逼人。

但尼克无法否认他是对的，没有风间，风间组只会很快被吞噬，除非有人愿意支援他，愿意给他人马，愿意给他生意。

他深知他不可能不为此付出代价。尼克只能问：“有什么条件吗？”

“你带着风间组从此归顺三王会，而且从此风间组由你和我共同领导。”北村啜了一口酒，眼神坚定，仿佛什么都无法动摇。

“仅仅是这些吗？”尼克眼神空洞地看着他的脸，忽然他讽刺地轻轻一笑。

北村张了张嘴，眼角露出些笑意，他想了想，说：“之前我就了解到风间一直没有妻子，身边和他关系最紧密的人就是你这个外国人。挺多人不能理解的，我以前也是，但是从我在葬礼上看到你的第一眼，我就明白为什么。”

尼克再也听不下去了，他站了起来，转身欲走。

“如果你今晚走开了，你将一无所有，包括你和风间所建立的一切。”北村冷静得犹如没有感情。

尼克僵在了原地，半晌，他听见身后传来皮鞋的脚步声，缓缓地，越来越近，尼克身上每一寸皮肤都燃烧着逃离的冲动。

但他动不了，那些风间嘱咐他的话语，他临终时凝视他的眼神，都将他死死钉在原地。

北村终于来到他身后，尼克能感觉到他的鼻息，轻轻落在尼克的后颈，那些气息像是能沿着颈椎一路向上，一直让他头皮发麻。他感觉到北村的双手，揪住了他的外套领口，一点一点褪下他的手臂，然后那件银鼠灰色的亚麻和服外套掉落在了地上。

北村的双手伸到了他的腰前，开始扯刀带的绑带。

“不要……”尼克颤抖着抬手按住了他的手背。

北村感觉到他的手心发凉，于是他为此发出嗤笑。

“洛厄尔先生……”北村在他身后低语。

尼克扯开了他环在自己腰间的手，转身打断说：“不是洛厄尔先生，是风间，我姓风间。”

太可笑了，尼克出神地想，为什么我会觉得这样能使他停下来，谁会忌惮一个死人呢？

北村看着他的眼睛，满是嘲讽，忽地，他以尼克无法阻止的速度抽出了尼克腰间的那把大对刀，刀刃架在了尼克的咽喉上。一个美国人，怎么肯能会比他更熟悉日本刀呢？

尼克抓住了他的手臂，他忽然发现原来这个日本人这么高大，甚至比他这个美国人还要高，他西服下面鼓起的肌肉，蓬勃有力，不容推拒。

北村伸出左手绕到了他的脑后，抓住了他向后梳起的头发向后拉扯，他的力度如此之大，尼克痛得咬紧牙齿。

北村睥睨着他，看他被他拉扯得脖子挺起，逼近了他架在他喉咙上的刀刃。尼克实在是很苍白，喉咙弯曲的曲线那么脆弱，那把刀被包养的很好，刀刃非常锋利，这个动作已经让刀刃割破了表皮，渗出血来，淌下来的血滴染红了他雪似的皮肤

他松开了他的头发，手落下去，扯开了刀带，刀落在地板上，发出哐当的撞击声。

“不要！“尼克大声说道。他越是挣扎，刀刃割得越深。

北村没有回答他，只是干脆地扯掉他的腰带。他的和服已经彻底敞开了，半遮半掩地露出他的私处毛发和耸拉的阴茎。

“停下！停下！“突如其来的暴露使尼克更加慌乱，他的声音开始透着一丝丝绝望的意味。”不要！不要！“

他的呼喊最终没有使北村停下，一直都没有，那天晚上没有，后来无数个夜晚也没有。北村从来没有停止过对他那种忠贞的蔑视，正如他从来没有停止过对风间的追思。


End file.
